The Waiters Klutz
by xXxHoneyRosexXx
Summary: Akari was an accident waiting to happen. He was mister sarcastic. Put them together and you got a whole lot of trouble! Rating due to change. AkariXChihaya


Hello everyone!!!!! I'm making yet again another Chihaya and Akari story!!!!!! I hope all the people who are reading my other story will enjoy this one! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ( Although I want to own Chihaya......*Drool*)

-

The girl lay ed sprawled out on the floor. On the brake of boy on top gawking .She was so embarrassed she could hardly stand it. Here she was,Painfully clumsy. There he was. Shy and sarcastic. Putting them together this situation seemed more awkward then it needed to be. How did she always get herself into situations like this?  
She remembered the day she first came to this island. The day she first met 'Him'.........It was about a month ago........

-

Her eyes quickly skimmed the area. She huffed. "." She looked over to the door of her new, 'Job'. She hadn't wanted this. She used to live in a city. A beautiful ...Well now she had to live in this unpopulated place that many called home. Its not that she was rude, or unappreciative of her surroundings...Heck she really wanted to move out of their.....the thing was though....She was a klutz. Not just your average trip a couple times klutz....Oh no, She was worse. She ran into walls, tripped over pebbles, anything weird like that you could name! She thought that if she moved out into the country, then it would increase her chances of hurting herself!

Her parents had taught her to be humble and well mannered..... So she would never speak aloud of the little person screaming inside of her yelling. 'DANGER' She decided to keep to herself. The girl sighed. She slowly walked up to the front door. Making sure not to trip, or stub her toe on the uplifted stair. She smiled at her progress so far...But she couldn't let it get to her head! She stayed alert and calm. The girl reached her quivering hand out to the door knob. Turning it quickly , as not to build up her nerves. She slightly pushed it open, to see if anyone was around.

She sighed. The girl knew this would happen. She'd arrived rather late in the evening, when many were either getting ready, or already in bed. The girl decided to walk in anyway. So she pushed the door open the remainder of the way. She eyed the room carefully looking for any signs of a klutz warning. She sighed in relief at the danger free zone. Without thinking she took a quick step forward and by accident. Placed her foot in a small opening in the wood stumbled over, expecting to feel the uninviting feel of the floor smacking her face.

Surpringly she felt no sting at all. Only a pair of hands grabbing her waist. She slowly looked up to see a boy. with confused eyes looking down at her. "Um...Are you okay?"She blushed lightly. Snapping her face back from his sight. He cocked his head to the right. He pulled her up swiftly out of the tiny hole. " How did to manage get stuck in that little thing? Its micro size." She shook her head. Not really knowing how she got into most of her situations. "Do you talk? Or do you just make awkward little noises and shake your head yes and no?" He remained calm about saying all those rude things to her."I can talk." He looked taken back. "My god! Sure you can talk, but its so low. I can hardly hear you at all! Speak up little

hitomishri otome." She looked right up at him. "Shut up you BAKA!" The boy looked very tempted to drop her at that moment, but he refrained. "Hm....I guess your not that shy are you otome?" She was getting irritated. "My name is Akari. And for your information, I'm 17!!!! So you can stop calling me otome!" His eyes widened. "17!? Your timid and shy behavior made me think you were 12?!" Akari glared up at him. His sarcasm was to good for her come backs.

She felt bad all of a sudden....All those years of her parents teaching her how to be a well mannered kodomo.... This guy just ruined it. She was going to try again..."Sorry.....Uhh...Whats your name....?" He seemed taken back by this. "Its Chihaya......Are you going through mood swings?" She twitched. 'Baka....' She thought to herself. "Probably....." He made a face. "Wow. The hitomishri otome strikes again!" She let out a slight giggle, that surprisingly made him grin. " So anyway....I've never seen you around before.....Are you new.....or do you just not like this place?" She shook her head.

"Actually....The clinic near were I used to live sent me here....They thought I would be safer here...I already got a job over here too!" He looked surprised. " Your doctor sent you out here.....Why?" She looked away, Completely embarrassed. " Well....I hurt myself often...Like tripping or other stuff like that...." He nodded. She turned scarlet red. He was the only one.....Who didn't laugh in her face when she told him that....Everyone else thought she was a super klutz for that and didn't want to be around her....In case a big accident happened....

"You said you got a job here too?" She came back into the conversation. "Uh- Y-Yah! I'm working in this inn as a waitress!" He lit up. "Hey! Wait a minute...That means.....-" He'd gotten interrupted. A older woman busted through the double doors to the kitchen. " Oh stop your conversation now! its getting so kawaii and adorable!" They both stood stunned by the woman in front of them. "Y-Yuba? What are talking about?" Chihaya twitched. Akari stood, still stunned. "EEE!!! Akari-Chan! Chihaya works here too!!! He's our only guy waiter!!" A younger girl around Akari's age popped out from the same doors as the older lady.

Akari was shocked and confused. She had no idea what they were talking about. "Eh? Don't listen to them Akari....There just weirdos who feed off of Kawaii moments." He shook his head. The two women shrieked. "EH!! Your a meanie Chi oniisan!" The two women Squealed at him. " Yuba....Kathy....Shizuka ni." They twitched. " Whatever Chi! Here you are Ari-Ari!" The girl named Kathy threw Akari a uniform. Akari could barely comprehend the level of weirdness that was going threw this insane inn....

"Akari, Don't worry I'll get you away from these baka's....." Kathy and Yuba huffed. Chihaya led her out of the lobby, to a storage closet. "Just get changed in their." She nodded and shut the closet door quickly. It was pitch black in there. She sighed. "Ahh! Such a moron!" She threw her hands up in the air. Trying to find the pull switch for the light. To no avail, She decided to try and get changed in the dark.....She hurriedly un- buttoned her shirt. She still had her old school uniform on from when she lived in the city.

She thought it would feel weird not keeping it.....She promisd herself that untill she was 18 she would continue to wear her uniform....She slid the white button up shirt off. Exposing the black bra that she had hidden under neath it....Last thing she remembered was that she tripped over the the broom in the closet. She thudded against the door. "Akari! Are you okay?!" Chihaya opened the door quickly. only to have a half naked Akari tumble out. She wanted him to catch her again, he needed some help....So she grabbed his wrist...He tumbled down on top of her...

-

Okay! First chapter!!!!! Hope you all enjoyed this CHAPPIE!!!!! Soon Chi will have plenty of stories!!! Okay I want 5 reviews! Or else.....Akari will be hurt....BADLY!!!! Tehe......(I'm so evil....) LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

Baka: Idiot

Hitomishiri: Shy

Otome: Girl

Shizuka ni: Shut up

Kawaii: Cute/adorable

Onii-san: Brother

xXxHoneyRosexXx


End file.
